Earthlings
"Earthlings" is the second episode of the second season of Young Justice, and the 28th of the overall series. It aired on May 5, 2012. Logline Miss Martian, Superboy, Beast Boy and Adam Strange arrive on the distant planet Rann to stop the alien infiltration of Earth at its source and clear the Justice League's name.(2012-04-27). SEASON TWO. The World's Finest. Retrieved 2012-04-27. Synopsis Superboy, Beast Boy, Miss Martian and Alanna flee through the dense shrubbery of the Rannian jungle. Miss Martian telekinetically clears a path, but their pursuers are catching up on them. Superboy is shot, and moments later, Alanna's jet pack is hit. She loses control and is rocketed skywards, but can loosen the straps before the jet pack explodes. She's knocked down, but Superboy can catch her before she hits the ground. They're separated from the others, and their enemy, a Krolotean Mech, looms over them. As it shoots from a very close range, Superboy and Alanna are thrown clear, and slide towards a ledge. Superboy can hold on to the edge and save Alanna from a fall. As he sees the Mech draw closer, he bemoans that their mission had not gone according to plan. Beast Boy is elated to be on an alien planet, though for a moment, he's worried the air might not be breathable. When entering Sardath's lab, Beast Boy is amazed by the alien animalage, and studied it closely until he could change into it. Adam Strange introduces Zeta Squad to Sardath and Alanna. As Sardath welcomes them, Adam Strange confesses he is still figuring out the language, and this is the point where they usually switch to hand gestures. Miss Martian links all of them telepathically, so that they can all understand each other. Sardath is amazed, but a passing police siren reminds him they have to get inside. In Sardath's house, Beast Boy checks out an alien animal and starts studying it. Adam asks Sardath on his research, and whether he has discovered anything on the Justice League's status. He doesn't; Rannian Science Command is xenophobic by nature, and does not share its knowledge. As a consequence, Sardath has to conduct most of his research in secrecy, and has not reported the theft. Superboy wants answers on the hate for Earthlings, at which Alanna shows him the wanted posters of the six Leaguers—Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, John Stewart, Martian Manhunter and Hawkwoman. They still don't know much, other than there was an incident on Rimbor involving all six of them. Sardath wants to make sure his guests are not affiliated with them; Miss Martian responds only that they are not members of the League. It's enough for Sardath, who continues that the Kroloteans have posted a planetary watch alert for all Justice Leaguers, and Earthlings by extension. Adam informs Sardath that the Kroloteans are behind the thefts. He knew, and had told Adam last time they met, but the language barrier had prevented full understanding. The way to stop the Kroloteans would be with a Zeta-Shield. It would prevent new arrivals on Earth, and prevent escape of the Kroloteans already there. While Sardath continues his investigation, the others head for the jungles of Rann to investigate the Zeta-Beam location. They have to get out of town quietly, and Sardath recommends they disguise themselves. Superboy cracks at being referred to as an Earthling all the time, and explains his true, half-Kryptonian heritage, and Miss Martian's Martian origin. Sardath counters that they came from Earth, and therefore are Earthlings. At a mag-rail station on the edge of the city, the five of them board a train in disguise. It looks as though they're in the clear, but as the doors close, two members of the Science Patrol board for a routine ID check. Adam Strange offers to distract them, and head back to Sardath's lab afterwards to help him finish his work. Alanna asks him to be careful, and seeing their fellow travelers share an intimate moment makes both Superboy and Miss Martian feel uncomfortable. Adam steps up to the officers, recites part of Jabberwocky, and makes sure the policemen follow him off the train. As the train continues its course, Alanna tracks the Zeta-Beam signal. They'll be in range soon. Beast Boy, disguised as a bird, notices the uncomfortable moods of his fellow travelers, and decides to change the atmosphere by reminding them of their last trip to Qurac, when Superboy accidentally picked poison sumac. Miss Martian dismisses it as from "a long time ago", and Superboy changes the subject. They disembark, and continue on foot. They shed their disguises, and Beast Boy races ahead. He spots a flower that he thinks might make a good souvenir. Alanna pulls him back, and shows him it's a trapping plant. They locate the Krolotean base, and it's bigger than they anticipated. Alanna wonders how they were able to escape the Science Command's notice. Miss Martian scouts ahead with camouflage, and creates an entrance for the others. They check out the inside, and notice six Zeta platforms. Superboy gives Miss Martian and Beast Boy explosives so they can blow them up. They plant them quick enough, bus as soon as they're done, an incoming Zeta-transmission blocks their escape route, and adds more numbers to the Kroloteans. Miss Martian devises a new plan: use the confusion of the explosions to charge for the main doors. Beast Boy agrees, but the bombs go off, and he's caught in the explosion. He's okay though, and clears a path to the exit by changing into a gorilla. Miss Martian opens the hatch. The main Krolotean discovers the intruders, and surmises they have followed them from Earth. He orders his troops to bring out the Mechs to chase them. In Ranagar, Adam tries to avoid the police, who have stepped up their patrols. He has to take out a cop that snuck up behind him before escaping the patrolman. In the jungle, the group contemplates what happened. The extra Kroloteans must have fled Earth. Beast Boy proposes psychically translating their thoughts to learn their plans, but Miss Martian disagrees, claiming it would take a while to get it done because their minds are too alien, and they would have figured out. Superboy hears the sound of something big following them, and orders his teammates to run. Miss Martian telekinetically clears a path, but their pursuers are catching up on them. Superboy is shot, and moments later, Alanna's jet pack is hit. She loses control and is rocketed skywards, but can loosen the straps before the jet pack explodes. She's knocked down, but Superboy can catch her before she hits the ground. They're separated from the others, and the Mech looms over them. As it shoots from a very close range, Superboy and Alanna are thrown clear, and slide towards a ledge. With the Mech drawing closer, they jump, and hide in a cave. The Mechs pass them by. Miss Martian contacts them, and they decide to wait until the patrols are far away before regrouping and moving on. Superboy warns her to be careful. Noting the tensions, Alanna enquires about their relationship. He sits down and tells her, about their first meeting, their relationship, and that she left him no choice but to break up. Beast Boy looks at the passing Mechs, and congratulates his sister on the successful mission. She sneaks up behind him to hug him. He's a bit taken aback, but challenges her to a race to the magrail. He ignores her pleas to slow down. At a small lake and waterfall, Beast Boy breaks down. Miss Martian reads his mind, and finds out it reminds him of home—of his mother's death. Miss Martian consoles him, but urges him that they have to keep moving; it's not safe. and right then, a Mech sneaks up behind them and shoots at them. They're knocked unconscious and captured. The chief Krolotean notifies his troops the capture of two meta's is sufficient, and they should prepare for take-off. They plot a course for Krolotea, and the ship begins its ascent. Superboy spots the magrail track, and notifies Alanna. She doesn't understand him, at which point he concludes Miss Martian is in danger. He tries contacting her, but gets no response. Having shed his pursuers, Adam Strange returns to Sardath's lab, where they discover their telepathic link is gone too. Superboy takes out one of the Mechs, while Alanna draws another one away, towards the trapping plant. It consumes the vehicle, but the pilot can escape. Superboy stops the last Mech, throws its driver out and pries open the cargo doors. Miss Martian is responsive, but not fully conscious. Superboy and Beast Boy leave to take down the ship, which is now shooting at them. They wreak havoc on the inside, while Alanna tends to Miss Martian. After a prayer of sorts, Miss Martian wakes up, and Alanaa fills her in on what happened. Miss Martian takes the Krolotean leader, and enters his mind. Alanna is horrified as she sees the alien fall in a catatonic state. Superboy and Beast Boy leave the ship before it reaches the atmosphere. They check up with the others; Miss Martian gives Beast Boy the sash she had taken from the Krolotean as a souvenir. Superboy gets angry when he sees the catatonic Krolotean being carried away, and confronts M'gann. She dismisses him, as she's learned what the Justice League did on Rimbor, and they need to head home. Title "Earthlings" are individuals that hail from Earth. In this episode, it refers to the Zeta Squad (Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy) and Adam Strange, who visit Rann from Earth and therefore are Earthlings to its inhabitants. Cast and characters |- | Logan Grove | colspan="2"| Beast Boy |- | Danica McKellar | colspan="2"| Miss Martian |- | Nolan North | colspan="2"| Superboy |- | Jacqueline Obradors | Alanna | |- | Morgan Shepard | Sardath | |- | Michael Trucco | colspan="2"| Adam Strange |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Batman (photo) |- | colspan="3" | Hawkwoman (photo) |- | colspan="3" | John Stewart (photo) |- | colspan="3" | Martian Manhunter (photo) |- | colspan="3" | Superman (photo) |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Woman (photo) |- Continuity * The events of this episode pick up right after the ending of "Happy New Year". * As a response to being called an "earthling", Superboy mentions his half-Kryptonian heritage, which he discovered in "Agendas". * This episode reveals the fate of Beast Boy's mother and Miss Martian's idol, Marie Logan, who appeared in "Image". * Beast Boy refers to the blood transfusion given to him in "Image", establishing that his shape-shifting abilities were caused by Miss Martian's donated blood. * As Beast Boy wreaks havoc in a Krolotean ship, Superboy tells him that he may have changed his mind about monkeys. Superboy has had an aversion to them ever since ''Young Justice #2:'' "Monkey Business". * Apparently, Miss Martian does to the Krolotean the same thing she did to Psimon in "Image". * At the end of the episode, Miss Martian reveals that she knows what happened during the missing sixteen hours, referring to the events of "Auld Acquaintance", when six members of the League were under the control of the Light. Trivia * Alanna speaks "Thank Ulthoon". In the comics, Ulthoon the Tornado Tyrant is a Rannian wind spirit, one of the components of Red Tornado. Goofs Cultural references * To distract the Rannians, Adam Strange recites the second stanza of Lewis Carroll's Jabberwocky from Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There, and uses some of the White Rabbit's lines from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Questions Unanswered questions * Why did Superboy break off his relationship with Miss Martian? * Why did Queen Bee have Marie Logan murdered? * What did Miss Martian discover from the Krolotean? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Episodes directed by Doug Murphy Category:Episodes written by Nicole Dubuc Category:Season two episodes Category:A to Z Category:Episodes directed by Doug Murphy Category:Episodes written by Nicole Dubuc Category:Season two episodes